My Stupid Assistant
by yunconda
Summary: Jung Yunho aktor beserta model asal Korea Selatan yang terkenal akibat 4 tahun telah berkiprah didunia hiburan. Dengan segala kesibukannya sang manajer tidak dapat menangani semua kebutuhan Yunho yang seperti wanita. akibat itulah akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk mencari seorang asisten perempuan. Akankah sang asisten baru itu bisa bekerja dengan baik? Kepo? Silahkan baca. GS
1. Chapter 1

**MY STUPID ASSISTANT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast**

 **Jung Yunho**

 **Kim Jaejoong**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Etc.**

 **Warning :**

 **.EJAAN BELUM SEMPURNA.**

Suasana kamar dengan cat hitam terlihat sangat gelap,padahal matahari sudah menunjukan cahayanya yang terangnya tak tertandingi oleh apapun. Gorden-gorden yang menggantung panjang membuat cahaya matahari sulit untuk menembusnya. Bisa ditebak penghuni kamar ini belum membuka kelopak matanya,selimut putih yang terlihat lembut itu tergeletak berantakan diatas lantai. Menyisakan seorang namja bertubuh besar dengan balutan singlet abu disertai dengan celana training hitam.

Rambut berantakan dengan sprei juga ikut berantakan. Tipe orang yang sangat buruk ketika tidur.

KRING

Suara handphone dengan lable apple itu berbunyi. Menganggu gendang telinga namja bersinglet abu tadi,memaksa sang dewa tidur untuk membuka mata.

Dengan disertai umpatan kasar dalam hati,namja itu terbangun kesal.

"Aish! Wae?" Bentakan kesal sangat kentara dilontarkan oleh bibirnya.

 _"Bodoh! Apa kau baru saja bangun?"_

"Seperti yang kau duga"

 _"Cepat bersiap-siap! Kau ada jadwal hari ini Jung!"_ Bentak sang manajer tak kalah kerasnya.

"Yaya Hyung,aku tahu"

 _"Ku beri waktu kau 30 menit untuk segera datang ke sini. Dengar itu Jung!"_

 _ **Klik**_.

Sambungan telepon terputus dengan tidak sopannya. Jung Yunho. Aktor sekaligus model yang sejak lalu telah mencapai kepopulerannya atas segala prestasinya 4 tahun lalu berkiprah didunia hiburan. Aktingnya yang mengagumkan ditambah bonus wajah tampan bak dewa Yunani itulah yang membuatnya terkenal dan tentunya telah membakar semua hati perempuan dari tahun ke tahun.

Yunho beranjak bangun dari ranjangnya dan mengambil handuk dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Sial. Matanya berat sekali.

Tubuhnya berjalan mendekat kearah pintu kamar mandi dengan mata tertutup. Ia mencoba berjalan dengan perasaan dan ingatannya akan letak kamar mandi. Tapi sayang,ya sayang/? Tubuhnya bertemu dengan tembok membuat kepalanya terbentur sayang.

"Oh God!"

Hanya gerutuan lah yang keluar dari bibir sexynya. Dan dengan bodohnya ia malah meninju si tembok dengan tangan membuatnya berjengit kesakitan. Yunho mengatur emosinya pelan pagi-pagi ia sudah bergejolak panas dengan 2 area tubuhnya yang saat ini sedang berdenyut sakit.

Lain kali berpikirlah sebelum bertindak.

Dengan kepala yang terus berdenyut ia pun berhasil masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Lee Donghae.

Sang manajer artis dengan marga Jung itu menggigit jarinya dengan gemas. Bagaimana tidak gemas,orang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi belum terdengar satupun derap langkah kakinya. Padahal hampir 10 menit lagi pemotretan dimulai.

Astaga,belum lagi Yunho harus memilih baju dan make up. Ya,make up seorang lelaki memang tak harus lama namun dalam pemotretan ini mengandung konsep yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Sedari tadi Donghae terus menelepon sang artis berharap ia akan segera datang,tapi harapannya tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

"Argh. Kenapa lama sekali!" Emosi Donghae mulai naik perlahan,dengan langkah kaki pendek yang terus bolak-balik persis setrikaan panas.

"Hy-hyung!"

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada suara itu. Dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri dan meluapkan kekesalannya dengan meluncurkan jitakannya pada kepala Yunho berkali-kali.

"Ya! Ya! Hyung!"

"Aku membencimu,"

"Tak masalah. Masih banyak cinta untukku" tak lama setelahnya geplakan sayang dengan mulus membentur kepala Yunho.

Donghae masih terus memberikan luapan kekesalannya pada Yunho dengan setiap pukulan yang berbeda. "Apa kau waras? Kau telat 10 menit dengan waktu yang ku janjikan!"

"Ah hyung! Mianhae. Kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya aku diapartemen"

"Dasar gila. Jangan mengulangi hal ini lagi" Donghae menarik rambut Yunho menuju ruang riasan dengan Yunho yang terus menggeliat minta dilepaskan.

"Hyung!"

Dengan cinta yang tulus,Donghae melepaskan Yunho kasar. Yunho mengerang kesal dengan perlakuan Donghae yang membuat kepalanya serasa dicabut maksa.

"Kenapa kau galak sekali hari ini? Apa kau sedang datang bulan?"

 _ **Plak**_.

Tangan Donghae yang berotot itu memukul kepala Yunho. Lagi.

Membuat semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu terkikik geli melihat adegan kakak-beradik ini. Sudah sangat biasa melihat keduanya berulah karena memang Yunho adalah artis yang memiliki kekurangan dalam hal kedisiplinan waktu. Untuk itu,mereka semua sudah paham akan kedatangan Yunho sering telat,karena sejak awal penandatanganan kontrak sang manajer telah mengatakan semua resiko dan konsekuensi menjalani kontrak dengan Yunho.

Selesai dengan make up dan pakaian,Yunho segera menuju ruang pemotretan. Rambut yang diuat sedikit panjang dengan jas hitam serta topi membuat Yunho terlihat menjadi seorang lelaki dewasa. Kesan akan ketampanan yang matang dapat terlihat dari wajah Yunho.

Bisa dibayangkan bukan bagaimana mempesonanya seorang Jung Yunho.

Bahkan Donghae pun dapat menyimpulkan dengan pasti jika semua wanita yang ada disini mengagumi Yunho diam-diam,terlihat dari mata mereka yang berbinar dan menatap dengan penuh minat kearah Yunho.

Ck. Si Jung itu memang mempesona diluar tidak dengan dalamnya. Ucap Donghae dalam hati.

Beberapa jam kemudian pemotretan pun usai. Yunho datang menghampiri Donghae yang sedang sibuk dengan beberapa lembar kertas ditangannya. "Hyung?" Yunho memanggil.

"Hm?"

"Tolong carikan aku asisten"

Donghae menatap Yunho heran,ada apa dengan anak ini? Asisten? Bukankah sudah 4 tahun ini ia bisa bertahan tanpa asisten kenapa sekarang malah memintanya? Bahkan Yunho yang mengatakan sendiri jika ia akan merasa risih jika mempunyai asisten. Tapi sekarang

"untuk apa?"

"Apa itu pantas sebagai pertanyaan?"

Asisten. Kalian paham bukan? Jika paham yasudah.

"Aku sangat pusing hyung ketika bangun tidur selalu bangun dengan dering handphone berlayar nama kau. Dan lagi aku lapar dan harus mencari pakaian. Itu membuatku pusing,belum lagi memasang dasi sialan itu" ucap Yunho dengan segala keluh kesah hatinya selama ini.

Donghae mengangkat alisnya. "Sekalian saja kau mencari istri kalau begitu"

Yunho mendelik mendengar ucapan Donghae. Menikah? Astaga,pacar saja ia tidak punya lagipula ia masih muda dan sangat menikmati dunia keartisannya. Walaupun tidak memiliki pacar ia tidak merasa kesepian,bahkan seringkali ia dipasangkan dengan seorang yeoja saat syuting drama dan itu sudah cukup untuknya. Namun anehnya ia belum pernah tertarik dengan lawan mainnya sampai saat ini. Mungkin lain kali ia akan menemukan cinta sejatinya. Ah terdengar menggelikan.

"Ayolah hyung"

Donghae mengubah arah duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan Yunho "kau ingin seperti apa?"

"Aku ingin perempuan,"

"Sebentar. Perempuan? Apa kau yakin bisa menahan hasrat mu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Yunho dengan tak sopannya menggeplak kepala Donghae. Aish anak ini melupakan sopan santunnya pada yang lebih tua.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Akan kucarikan"

"Aku tidak mau seorang ahjumma. Arra?"

"Dasar mesum. Kau ingin seorang gadis? Itu mau mu?"

Yunho mengangguk dengan senyuman lebarnya membuat Donghae ingin segera meninjunya. Apa ia kira mencari asisten itu mudah? Apalagi seorang gadis.

"Jika dapat" ucap Donghae membuat Yunho tersenyum senang.

"Hapus segera make up mu. Kau disuruh pulang oleh ayahmu"

"Ada apa?" Yunho bertanya sambil melepaskan beberapa atribut(?) pakaiannya.

"Apa kau lupa? Kakakmu Jung Il Woo ulang tahun,bodoh. Dan lebih bodohnya lagi kau belum membeli hadiah untuknya"

Yunho menutup matanya. Untuk ini ia benar-benar lupa. "Kenapa kau baru bilang hyung?"

Donghae mengerutkan alisnya sebal "bahkan umma mu menelepon tadi malam Yunho! Jangan bilang lupa lagi"

Ok. Disini Yunho lah yang salah. Jadi,cepat selesaikan semuanya Jung dan segera membeli hadiah untuk kakakmu yang tampan itu.

"Jangan membuatku terus naik darah." Pesan Donghae yang tentunya diabaikan oleh Yunho. Donghae pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan seorang wanita yang sedang membantunya menghapus make up. Yunho hanya tertawa mengetahui betapa pelupanya dia.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja terus berlari menyusuri jalan trotoar berharap dengan langkah kakinya ia bisa cepat sampai ditujuan. Peluh itu mulai bercucuran turun dari dahinya. Rambutnya yang terikat pun sedikit berantakan dan ikat rambut yang mulai merosot akibat gerakan tubuhnya.

Akhirnya ia sampai juga didepan pintu sebuah kafe,dada yeoja tersebut naik turun mengais oksigen dengan rakus. Ia melirik sebentar jam hitam ditangan kirinya dan ia sangat menyadari jika ia terlambat. Lagi.

Dengan kepala menunduk yeoja itu masuk dan segera masuk kedalam ruangan ganti,ia harus segera ganti baju dan bekerja agar sang bos tidak menyadari jika ia telat.

"Kim Jaejoong"

Hm.

Langkah kaki dengan sepatu tali biru itu berhenti ketika namanya disebut. Jaejoong sangat paham suara yang ia dengar tadi adalah suara yang selama ini selalu mengomelinya.

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya dan menatap sang bos pasrah.

"Kau. Apa kau tahu kesalahanmu?"

Jaejoong diam. Kepalanya terus ia tundukan takut. Ia sudah tahu akan seperti apa jadinya,jadi ia hanya pasrah saja.

"Kau telat lebih dari 5 kali bulan ini. Aku sebagai bos sudah tidak bisa lagi memaklumimu Jae. Jadi lebih baik kau berhenti"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang bos tak percaya. Ya,ia mengakui ini kesalahannya dan ia tak berani memberikan alasan lagi.

"Ini. Uang atas keringatmu 2 minggu dibulan ini" Jaejoong menerima amplop itu dan membungkuk hormat.

"Terima kasih. Maaf atas segala kesalahanku ahjussi"

Ahjussi itu pun mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Jaejoong pelan. "Carilah pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan kondisimu Jaejoong-ah" nasihatnya.

"Terima kasih ahjussi" sekali lagi Jaejoong menunduk hormat dan berjalan gontai menuju pintu keluar.

"Huft"

Jaejoong menutup wajahnya. Ia ingin menangis dan berteriak. Kenapa hidupnya sesulit ini? Ia bahkan baru saja menikmati hidupnya dengan bekerja seorang pelayan yang kehidupannya tercukupi walaupun dengan gaji seorang pelayan.

Dan sekarang ia bingung. Mencari pekerjaan di Seoul sangatlah sulit karena memang negara ini sangat pemilih akan seorang pekerja.

Jaejoong pun duduk dibangku panjang ditengah taman. Jaejoong menatap suasana sekitarnya dengan melamun. Ia masih memiliki tanggung jawab akan ibunya dan sang adik,ia harus membantu ibunya mencari uang.

Ia kembali berjalan menyusuri taman dengan menendang-nendang kerikil kecil. Karena kesal dengan hari ini ia pun menendang kerikil itu dengan kaki kanannya,kerikil itupun melayang tinggi dan turun tepat mengenai kepala seseorang.

"Ah!"

Jaejoong membekap mulutnya panik. Ia melakukan kesalahan lagi. Ya Tuhan,tolong selamatkan ia.

Aish.

Orang itu datang mendekati Jaejoong dengan tangan yang terus mengusap kepalanya.

"A! Ah mianhae" dengan cepat Jaejoong meminta maaf.

"Ini sakit sekali. Untung saja kau yeoja" ucap namja tersebut yang diketahui namanya Lee Donghae. Si ikan tengik.

"Maaf sekali lagi,tuan."

"Apa kau ingin aku memaafkanmu?"

"Tentu saja!"

Donghae tersenyum miring. "Apa kau baru saja dipecat?"

Jaejoong menganga tak percaya namja ini bagaimana bisa tahu? Apa ia memata-matainya?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Donghae pun menatap amplop yang dipegang Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong akhirnya paham.

"Kenalkan aku Lee Donghae"

"Oh. Aku Kim Jaejoong" Jawabnya.

"Apa kau mau menjadi seorang asisten artis?" Ucap Donghae langsung pada intinya.

"Artis?"

"Ya. Tepatnya Jung Yunho"

Bola mata Jaejoong membola. Jung Yunho? Bukankah ia seorang aktor terkenal? Aku diminta menjadi asistennya? Apa iya? Semua pertanyaan pun bergelayut didalam kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap bingung Donghae. Apa benar yang diomongkan orang ini?

"Benarkah?"

"Apa kau sedang berpikir jika aku bohong?" Donghae pun mengeluarkan kartu namanya pada Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong serasa jantungan. Namja ini adalah manajernya mana mungkin ia tidak percaya.

"Kau mau tidak?"

Jaejoong kalut dengan pikirannya. Menjadi asisten? Ia belum pernah. Terlebih lagi asisten seorang artis pasti akan sangat melelahkan. Tapi jika ia menolak,ia bulan depan akan makan apa? Ah. Itu bisa dipikirkan lain kali,untuk saat ini tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

Jaejoong menatap Donghae yang menunggu jawabannya.

"Baiklah. Aku mau." Jaejoong tersenyum.

Donghae tersenyum lebar dengan semangat ia pun menepuk bahu Jaejoong. Dari penampilan Donghae yakin jika Jaejoong adalah seorang gadis polos dan tomboy. Tapi ia akui jika Jaejoong adalah gadis yang cantik.

"Sekarang ikut aku. Akan aku beritahu sedikit tentang kebiasaan si Jung itu"

.

.

.

Yunho saat ini sedang berada ditoko jam matanya yang sipit terlihat sangat sibuk memilih dan memilah bentuk jam untuk hadiah kakaknya nanti. Ingatkan ia akan kakaknya yang sangat pemilih terhadap model,tidak bewarna mencolok ataupun ramai oleh aksesoris. Tipe lelaki yang sangat simple.

Mata musang Yunho menujukan pandangannya pada jam berkulit hitam dengan area kaca berwarna putih dan beberapa berlian kecil menempel didekat jarum jam menjadikan jam tangan tersebut telihat mewah dan elegan. Ia berharap sang kakak dapat menerimanya dengan baik,bahkan ia rela menyisihkan uang tabungannya hanya untuk harga jam hitam ini.

Setelah terbungkus dengan rapi Yunho berjalan keluar dan segera pergi menuju rumahnya. Pasti akan sangat ramai. Tradisi keluarga Jung jika salah satu dari mereka ulang tahun haruslah semua anggota keluarga berkumpul walau hanya makan malam biasa. Yunho tersenyum singkat saat melihat suasana rumahnya yang penuh pepohonan,ah ia rindu suara umma-nya. Sudah 2 bulan ia tidak berkunjung kerumahnya karena kesibukannya disana sini.

"Aku datang"

Semua pasang mata mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu utama. Tuan muda kedua mereka datang. Umma Yunho yang sejak tadi menunggu anaknya itu berlari pelan untuk menjangkau Yunho.

"Aigoo. Anakku Yunho"

Yunho mendapat pelukan hangat ummanya. Tangan halus ummanya mengusap lembut wajah Yunho dan dibalas senyuman manis oleh Yunho.

"Kenapa kau semakin tampan,Yun?"

Yunho tertawa.

"Terbukti gen ku memang sangat bagus" Timpal membuat seisi rumah tertawa akan gurauannya.

"Kedua anakmu memang racun semua wanita. Il Woo bahkan sangat tampan dan itu berlaku juga pada adiknya Yunho" ucap bibi Yunho antusias.

Il Woo hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan keluarganya. Ia pun mendekat kearah adiknya hanya untuk sedikit memberikan sapaan selamat datang.

"Selamat ulang tahun hyung" bisik Yunho ketika mereka berpelukan.

"Terima kasih Jung"

"Aku ingatkan jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu lagi karena kau bermarga sama denganku"

Il Woo tertawa. Adik kecilnya ini sudah tumbuh dewasa teman kenakalannya sejak kecil yang sekarang tumbuh menjadi artis terkenal.

"Sedikit hadiah untukmu Hyung" Il Woo menerimanya dan segera membukanya. Yunho yang menunggu reaksi kakaknya itupun terlihat kecewa,kenapa kakaknya terlihat biasa saja? Tidakah terkejut akan hadiah yang ia berikan? Haruskah ia katakan harga sebenarnya jam itu?

"Karena kau yang memberikannya terlihat biasa saja. Mungkin jika Gyuri yang memberikannya akan sangat spesial" Ujar Il Woo.

Yunho yang mendengarnya merasa kesal. Bagaimana bisa hyungnya mengatakan seperti itu? Ya. Gyuri nuna adalah yeojachingu hyungnya.

Ia merasa tidak penting sekarang.

"Apa perlu kuajarkan kata berterima kasih?" Omel Yunho membuat Il Woo tersenyum menahan geli.

"Oppa!"

Oh. Sang pujaan hati kakaknya datang,lebih baik ia segera pergi membiarkan kedua sejoli itu melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Yunho tidak mungkin disini karena ia yakin ia akan menjadi obat nyamuk.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul jam 9 malam Yunho pulang karena memang tadi Donghae menghubunginya untuk segera pulamg karena sesuatu yang penting. Yunho percaya karena selama ini Donghae tak pernah membohonginya.

Jarak rumah dan apartemennya memang sedikit jauh dan memerlukan 20 menit diperjalanan. Ia penasaran jarang sekali si ikan itu akan mengatakan hal penting yang mendesak seperti sekarang. Jangan bilang ia telah diputuskan kontrak? Ah entahlah.

Yunho memakirkan mobilnya dan masuk kedalam. Langkah kakinya dengan tidak sabar menuju ruang kamarnya membuat derap langkahnya terdengar diloby tersebut. Ia pun menaiki lift dan menekan angka letak nomor ruangannya.

"Hyung?"

Yunho membuka pintu dan memanggil Donghae. Donghae yang mendengar itupun langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Yunho.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau"

"Maksudmu?" Yunho berhenti seketika ketika bola matanya menangkap wujud seorang yeoja yang terlihat sedikit dekil mungkin berdiri diruang tvnya. Yunho mengerti sekarang.

"Annyeonghaseyo"

Kim Jaejoong.

Yeoja yang menurut Yunho dekil itu menundukan kepalanya sopan membuat Yunho tersenyum misteri.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

Apa ini? Ff baru dengan ide yang pasaran haha.

Saya sengaja menulis GS karena ingin mencoba hehe. Adakah yang suka? Kalo ga ada ya gamasalah/? Saya berterima kasih jika ada yang mau berkenan membacanya kkk.

Harap memberi saran dan kritiknya^^

Thank You


	2. Chapter 2

**MY STUPID ASSISTANT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast**

 **Jung Yunho**

 **Kim Jaejoong**

 **Jung Il Woo**

 **Etc.**

 **Warning**

 _ **GS**_ **. BELUM SEMPURNA.**

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup Jaejoong ia merasakan gugup yang membuat jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat,suhu tubuhnya menjadi panas dalam waktu singkat dan berbagai macam pikiran negatif bersarang didalam kepalanya. Dan itu adalah efek ia ketika pertama kali bertatap muka dengan Yunho. Tanpa menunggu perintah Jaejoong membungkukan badanya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa gugup.

"Bagaimana Yun?" Suara Donghae sedikit menyelamatkan kegugupan Jaejoong. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Hm. Kurasa ini akan baik"

Donghae mengangguk. Untuk hari ini tugasnya selesai dan demi Tuhan ia merasa seperti babu Yunho padahal kenyataannya ialah yang lebih tua disini.

"Baiklah aku akan pulang. Yunho tolong jaga Jaejoong. Awas jika kau bermacam-macam akan kulaporkan kau" ancam Donghae dengan tatapan mata yang dibuat seseram mungkin.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi" jawab Yunho sekenanya.

"Jaejoong-ah baik-baiklah disini dan layani anak nakal itu"

Ok. Donghae silahkan ralat sedikit ucapanmu itu.

"Ah maksudku bantu dia" sambung Donghae dan meralat ucapannya tadi yang sedikit ambigu.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan patuh akan ucapan Donghae. Ia sedikit merasa takut ketika melihat Donghae berjalan ke pintu keluar dan sekarang ia hanya berdua dengan Yunho. Ingatkan Jaejoong jika mereka berdua ada didalam apartemen.

Jaejoong mulai panik. Ia tidak mungkin dijadikan itu kan? Ia-

"Aku tahu kau berpikiran macam-macam" Jaejoong tertegun akan suara Yunho yang memecah keheningan. Dengan sedikit keberanian Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho "Maaf tuan"

"Jangan memanggilku Tuan. Lebih baik Yunho saja"

Jaejoong mengangguk setuju. "Berapa umurmu?" Yunho bertanya membuat Jaejoong semakin gugup.

"Um- 20 tahun"

"Sangat muda. Aku akan memberitahu tugasmu untuk besok,"

Yunho beralih menatap Jaejoong yang kemudian juga Jaejoong membalas tatapan Yunho.

"Aku ingin kau memasak untuk sarapanku. Menyiapkan berbagai kebutuhanku mulai dari pakaian,sepatu,alat mandi dan sebagainya"

Jaejoong mengangguk paham.

"Dan lagi,jika aku pergi ke luar negeri kau harus tetap ikut untuk membantuku. Mengerti?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi.

"Oke cukup. Kau silahkan tidur dikamar itu jangan lupa tugasmu besok pagi" tegas Yunho sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah kamar didekat dapur tanpa embel-embel 'selamat malam' ia berlalu pergi naik keatas meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih bingung dengan kenyataanya.

Jaejoong mengangkat tas jinjingnya yang berisi beberapa pasang pakaian tadi sebelum kesini ia diantarkan Donghae untuk pulang terlebih dahulu meminta ijin kepada ibunya dan mengambil barang-barangnya.

Jujur Jaejoong masih merasa tidak nyaman dengan ia ditempatkan dengan seoran laki-laki disatu atap apartemen. Bisa mati ia jika salah seorang fans Yunho mungkin memotret dirinya berada didalam apartemen seorang artis.

Ia tahu betapa kejamnya seorang fans jika mengetahui idolnya sudah memiliki pacar dan lagi para netizen yang bermulut pedas biang gosip dari segala bidang dan tingkah laku seorang artis. Untuk itu ia sebisa mungkin menutup dirinya dan jangan terlalu berdekatan dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong menaruh tasnya dan sedikit melihat-lihat kamar barunya. Cukup luas dan rapi. Dan ia sedikit terkejut akan poster besar Yunho yang terpajang jelas disalah satu tembok kamar ini. Jaejoong serasa ditatap langsung ketika melihat poster tersebut. Apa ini kamar Yunho yang sebenarnya? Kenapa banyak sekali foto dia? Membuat Jaejoong sebal.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati lemari dan menaruh semua barangnya. Ia berniat merapikannya nanti,sekarang ia merasa ngantuk. Jaejoong pun akhirnya merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur tak lupa ia memasang alarm agar tidak telat besok melakukan tugas pertamanya.

"Selamat malam" Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Perlahan kelopak yang membungkus mata doenya menutup,mengantarkan dirinya menuju mimpi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun dengan telat. Matanya masih enggan untuk melihat keadaan,ah ia masih ngantuk. Ia pun segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk membuat sarapan.

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya ia menuju arah lemari dan mengambil pakaiannya. Ia mengambil sweater berwarna putih dengan ripped jeans berwarna hitam. Ketika ia membuka handuk dan akan memakai baju ia menatap horor kearah poster Yunho yang sedang menatapnya.

"Aahh! Tutup matamu bodoh!"

Jaejoong baru sadar setelah beberapa saat,ia baru menyadari jika itu hanyalah sebuah poster tapi ia malah menganggap jika itu adalah Yunho yang asli. Astaga,benar-benar memalukan. Itu hanya sebuah poster Jae tenang. Jaejoong pun mengaitkan handuknya lagi dan masuk kekamar mandi,sial sekali poster itu membuatnya merinding. Mulai hari ini ia akan memakai baju didalam kamar mandi,tidak peduli jika itu hanya poster.

Jaejoong keluar kamar dan mata doenya langsung melihat kearah dapur. Lebih baik ia menyiapkan makanan terlebih dahulu lalu membangunkan Yunho.

Tangan kanannya dengan pelan membuka pintu kulkas dan terkejutnya ia hanya menemukan botol air mineral dan kaleng-kaleng soda.

"Apa ia menyuruhku memasak kaleng?" Ujar Jaejoong malas.

Ia akan memasak apa jika tidak ada bahan-bahannya? Dasar si Jung gila,menyuruhku memasak tetapi isi kulkasnya kosong. Haruskah ia pergi ke supermarket? Dan membeli bahan makanan dengan uangnya sendiri? Ah menyebalkan.

Dan akhirnya keputusannya adalah membeli dahulu. Menyusahkan sekali. Hari pertama membuatnya merasa malas,Jaejoong menalikan sepatunya dan bergegas menuju supermarket jam masih menunjukan jam 5 lewat masih terlalu pagi menurutnya,semoga saja Yunho masih tertidur ketika ia pulang nanti.

Jaejoong kembali dengan sebungkus plastik besar yang dijinjingnya ditangan kanan. Langkahnya sedikit terburu-buru karena ia takut Yunho akan terbangun dengan meja yang hanya terisi piring kosong. Setiba diloby Jaejoong berlari dan buru-buru memencet bel untuk menuju kamar Yunho.

Ketika tiba didepan pintu apartemen,memori jaejoong baru teringat akan password ruangan ini dan bodohnya ia tidak tahu berapa digit nomor yang terpasang tersebut.

"Mati aku."

Jaejoong panik. Dan ia semakin bingung akan solusi bagaimana ia akan masuk sedangkan jam sudah menunjukan jam enam lewat. Ah,dihari pertama ia sudah membuat hal yang buruk didalam pekerjaannya.

Terpaksa,

Jaejoong harus menghubungi Yunho dan menanyakan semua nomor passwordnya.

Jempol kanan Jaejoong mulai mengetikan nama Yunho dilayar kontaknya dan menekan tombol telepon berwarna hijau tersebut.

Masa bodoh dengan omelan Yunho nantinya yang terpenting sekarang ia harus melaksanakan tugasnya. Jaejoong menggigit jarinya panik cukup lama Yunho tak menjawab teleponnya. Pasti sedang tertidur si jung itu.

Jaejoong terus menghubungi nomor itu dan berharap ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya. Sambungan telepon masih tersambung dan menunggu jawaban.

"YAA!"

Jaejoong menjauhkan layar handphonenya ketika handphonenya mengeluarkan suara memekakan telinga secara tiba-tiba. "Em- Yun-"

"Untuk apa pagi-pagi kau menelepon?" Masih dengan suara yang sedikit menaik Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong.

"To-tolong bukakan pintu. Aku tidak tahu passwordnya"

"Mwo?"

"Aku habis dari supermarket tadi karena dikulkasmu tidak ada satupun bahan untuk membuat sarapan. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membelinya" Setelah mengucapkan itu Jaejoong menutup mata dan mengigit bibirnya takut jika Yunho bertambah marah. "Aish. Aku sebutkan saja nomor passwordnya. Ingat baik-baik!"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"0607300456xxx"

 _ **Klik.**_

Tiba-tiba sambungan terputus dengan jari Jaejoong yang baru memencet 3 angka sempurna. Jaejoong menghentakan kakinya kesal,memangnya ia robot dapat mengingat dengan cepat?

Jaejoong mondar mandir didepan pintu dengan pikiran tak menentu. Haruskah ia menelepon Yunho lagi dan mendapatkan amukannya tapi jika ia tidak meneleponnya otomatis ia juga tidak akan memasak satu porsi pun untuk Yunho dan itu pasti akan mendapatkan sumpah serapah dari majikannya. "Bagaimana ini?" Jaejoong gelisah,keringat dingin mulai keluar dari celah pori-pori wajahnya. Haruskah ia menelepon anak ganas itu? Jika tidak yang benar saja ia menunggu disini seperti pengemis.

Setelah beberapa menit dengan berbagai pikiran Jaejoong mulai menelepon Yunho lagi. Nada khas sambungan telepon mulai terdengar berurutan,nada sambungan tersebut mulai berirama dengan detak jantung Jaejoong menunggu panggilan itu terangkat. Kakinya yang ramping mulai merasa pegal akibat terlalu lama berdiri didepan pintu dengan udara yang dihembuskan AC itu terlalu menusuk lapisan kulitnya.

"Apa lagi?"

Jaejoong terhenyak akan suara yang didengarnya,lembut sekali. Tidak ada nada emosi didalamnya apa setan yang berada dalam tubuh Yunho keluar? Jaejoong membisu. Sejak tadi pikirannya mengira ia akan kena umpatan Yunho lagi. Namun nyatanya berbanding terbalik.

"Ya!" Teriakan dari seberang sana membuyarkan semua halusi Jaejoong. "Apa kau masih belum masuk?" Jaejoong menggeleng dengan mulut yang masih bungkam. Terdengar helaan nafas dispeaker telepon "apa kau tuli?" Lagi-lagi Yunho menginterupsi Jaejoong.

"Ah. Aku belum masuk Yunho"

"Ck,"

Diluar dugaan Jaejoong pintu ruangan bernomor 806 itu terbuka menampilkan sosok pria dengan wajah berantakan "cepat masuk!" Jaejoong dengan patuh mengambil bungkusan plastik itu dan berlari masuk tanpa peduli bahunya menabrak tubuh Yunho. Yunho mengerutkan alisnya tak percaya,dengan wajah tanpa dosa Jaejoong menabraknya seperti ia hanyalah benda mati. Bukankah seharusnya ia berterima kasih dahulu? Yunho menghela nafas dan menutup pintu. Kakinya melangkah masuk,waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 6 lewat 30 menit dan ia memiliki jadwal jam 8 nanti.

Yunho melirik sebentar Jaejoong yang sedang mengeluarkan bahan makanan didapur. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena tadi telah membentak wanita itu. Tanpa bertahan lama rasa simpati Yunho pudar,untuk apa ia memikirkan wanita itu? Ia membentak karena memang Jaejoong bersalah. Jadi,untuk apa ia merasa kasihan.

Yunho pun berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya. Bukan untuk melanjutkan tidur yang sesuai dengan kata hatinya melainkan untuk mandi. Ia tidak akan mau mendengarkan semua ocehan si ikan tengik itu lagi jika ia datang terlambat. Yunho memang tipikal laki-laki yang sangat slow motion semua hal dianggap santai oleh Yunho,membuat Donghae sering kali mendapati darahnya naik dari batas normal.

"Jangan lupa hari ini ada jadwal. Pakai baju yang sesuai"

Sial sekali. Masih pagi begini ia sudah dapat sms dari Donghae. Hampir semua isi pesannya dari si ikan tengik ini dan jangan lupakan setiap hari Donghae akan mengiriminya pesan seperti seorang kekasih.

Tangan kanan Yunho melempar ponselnya keatas kasur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Yunho berharap ketika ia selesai mandi Jaejoong telah menyiapkan dan menata makanan diatas meja makan.

.

.

.

Yunho keluar dari ruangan diujung kamarnya itu disertai semilir aroma harum tercium. Rambutnya yang masih basah dengan titik-titik air yang jatuh dan turun melewati lekuk tubuh Yunho membuatnya terlihat seksi yang akan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan berdecak kagum apalagi jika seorang wanita.

Tangannya yang kekar mulai memilih setelan baju yang akan dipakainya sarapan. Ia penasaran apakah Jaejoong telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik atau tidak.

Yunho keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Mata musangnya menatap dengan penuh nafsu ketika melihat beberapa piring terisi makanan ada dihadapannya. Jaejoong yang memang sedang menuangkan airnya berhenti seketika melihat Tuan nya datang. Jaejoong menarik kursi untuk Yunho duduk dan menyantap sarapannya.

"Yun-Yunho silahkan"

Entah apa penyebabnya. Kini jantung Jaejoong serasa dipompa mendadak ketika matanya melihat Yunho. Rasanya berdekatan dengan Yunho membuat suhu tubuhnya menaik apa mungkin ia masih gugup jika Yunho seorang artis? Dan ini baru hari pertama? Mungkin saja iya.

Yunho membalik piring kosongnya dan mulai menyendokan makanan itu dan memindahkannya ke piring.

"Jaejoong ayo makan bersama" Jaejoong membatu ketika telinganya mendengar perintah Yunho barusan. Padahal Jaejoong tadi berniat untuk pergi berusaha menormalkan jantungnya dibelakang karena sejak tadi jantungnya tak mau berdetak dengan normal ketika berdekatan dengan Yunho. "Kau duluan saja" ujar Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya yang tertaut gugup

"lebih baik aku menyiapkan pakaian untuk pemotretan nanti" kilah Jaejoong agar ia bisa keluar dari area ini.

"Hm. Baiklah. Tolong siapkan setelan jas Double breasted merah dan jam tangan yang bermerk IWC. Arra?"

Jaejoong memandang Yunho bingung. Apa itu Double breasted dan IWC? Ya Tuhan. Ia sebagai seorang wanita harusnya tau berbagai merk itu karena biasanya memang seorang wanita lah yang senang berbelanja. Tapi,beda dengan dirinya yang hanya tahu pasar tradisional bukanlah mall-mall besar dengan berbagai barang bermerk terkenal.

Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya "eng. Yunho" cicit Jaejoong terdengar seperti suara tikus. Yunho yang memang memiliki pendengaran yang tajampun menoleh mendengar panggilan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang ditatap oleh Yunho semakin gugup namun dengan sedikit keberaniannya "Aku-aku... tidak tahu jenis pakaian yang kau ucapkan tadi"

Yunho terperangah mendengar alasan Jaejoong yang tak masuk akal menurutnya. Mana mungkin seorang wanita tidak tahu itu? Yunho menghela nafas dan menaruh sendoknya. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Yunho berusaha meyakinkan. Dan Jaejoong pun hanya menggeleng lemah. "Lupakan untuk itu." Yunho pun melanjutkan makanya yang sedikit lagi akan habis. "Jadi apa yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang?"

"Sarapan denganku" Jawab Yunho cepat tanpa tahu itu adalah hal yang sejak tadi dihindari Jaejoong. Dengan langkah ragu Jaejoong mulai mendekati kursi yang ada dihadapan Yunho. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia makan dihadapan seorang pria.

Jaejoong mulai menyendokan sedikit makanan kedalam piringnya. Perutnya memang lapar karena sejak bangun tidur ia belum memasukan apapun untuk mengisi perutnya. Mungkin jika dirumah ia adalah salah satu pemangsa yang handal namun ia sengaja mengambil sedikit lauk agar ia cepat selesai dan menyudahi ini semua.

.

.

.

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang mengekori Yunho untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membantu sang majikan menyiapkan setelan jas yang tadi seharusnya ia yang menyiapkanya bukan Yunho. Karena kurangnya pengetahuan Jaejoong tentang fashion terpaksa membuat Yunho menjadi turun tangan untuk membantunya. Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya ketika Yunho berhenti didepan ruangan wardrobe yang berada didalam kamar Yunho.

Yunho mengambil setelan jas yang dimaksdunya tadi dan menyerahkannya kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerimanya dan menaruh jas itu. Yunho mengambil semua pakaian yang dibutuhkannya dan menyerahkan pada Jaejoong untuk dikemas. Setelah dirasa cukup Yunho pun menghampiri Jaejoong yang masi sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. "Jaejoong tolong kau keluar. Aku akan berganti baju" bagai pukulan tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa tersedak dengan ucapan Yunho barusan. Jaejoong pun bangun dan membopong semua baju Yunho untuk dibereskan diluar.

Setelah Jaejoong keluar. Yunho berjalan mendekati pintu dan menguncinya,30 menit lagi jam 8 dan ia sama sekali belum bersiap-siap. Yunho melangkah dengan santai dan mulai memilih baju yang akan dipakainya sesuai dengan suruhan Donghae.

Yunho mulai memakai baju yang sudah dipilihnya. Kemeja berwarna hijau dipadu padankan dengan celana jeans putih diatas lutut dengan sepasang sepatu berwarna abu membuat Yunho tampak terlihat santai dan casual. Tidak lupa ia sedikit merapihkan rambutnya yang tadi menutup poni sekarang menyisir rambutnya keatas dengan diolesi minyak rambut memamerkan dahinya membuatnya yang tampan menjadi lebih tampan.

Dengan sedikit semprotan parfurm mahal dan lipbalm Yunho tampak sempurna. Yunho tersenyum singkat ketika melihat hasil tanganya dan merasa puas dengan tatanan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Yunho memutar kunci dan keluar. Matanya melihat jam yang menempel didinding jam tepat menunjukan jam 8 ia harus segera menuju tempat pemotretan dan bersiap akan mendengar omelan Donghae.

"Jaejoong!"

Yunho memanggil Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang memang sejak tadi menunggu Yunho langsung bangun dan menghampiri Yunho.

"Ayo kita pergi"

"Kemana?" Yunho mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Dia bodoh atau bagaimana?

"Aku ada jadwal hari ini. Kau bisa membawa mobil bukan? Jadi tangkap ini" dengan mudahnya Yunho melemparkan kunci mobil itu kearah Jaejoong dengan payah Jaejoong tak bisa menangkapnya dan mengambil kunci mobil itu didekat kakinya.

"Cepatlah. Aku sudah telat" Suara Yunho membuat Jaejoong sadar dan segera berlari dengan tangan kanan membawa jas dan tangan kiri menjinjing tas hitam. Dan Yunho hanya berjalan dengan santai tanpa berniat membantu Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa,tensi darah Donghae mulai menaik. Jangan tanya apa penyebabnya bahkan Donghae 30 menit lebih awal dibanding si lelet itu. Senang sekali anak itu membuatnya naik darah padahal sudah ada Jaejoong yang membantunya kenapa sekarang masih telat.

Donghae tak habis pikir dengan sifat Yunho ini. Padahal ia sudah cerewet seperti ibu-ibu dan Yunho lah anaknya.

Yang ditunggu pun datang dengan Yunho yang berjalan didepan dan Jaejoong berjalan pelan karena bawaanya banyak. Donghae yang melihatnya merasa kesal karena bukankah seharusnya Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk membawanya bukannya Jaejoong yang notabenenya seorang wanita lah yang membawa semua perlengkapan pria. "Ya! Yunho kenapa Jaejoong yang harus membawa barangmu semua?"

"Itukan sudah tugasnya" tanpa beban jawaban Yunho itu membuat Donghae semakin ingin menjitak sayang Yunho. "Kau memang menyebalkan Yunho" ejek Donghae yang membantu Jaejoong membawa barang-barang itu

"Aku tak peduli Hyung"

"Yunho-ssi" Yunho menoleh kearah sumber suara. Yunho mengerti untuk apa ia dipanggil. Untuk melakukan perannya sebagai model yang setiap posenya menjadikan salah satu fokus kamera. Yunho keluar dari ruang ganti dengan penampilan yang tidak bisa dituliskan dengan kata-kata. Tampan. Cukup mewakili keadaan Yunho saat ini.

Untuk kali ini Yunho sebagai model salah satu pakaian untuk setelan kantor para pria yang tentu saja wajahnya akan terpampang diseantero gedung-gedung pusat pembelajaan.

Usai melakukan beberapa sesi pemotretan Yunho menghampiri Donghae yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan handphonenya serius tanpa menyadari kedatangannya. Dan Yunho pun dengan sengaja melemparkan kaus kakinya tepat diwajah Donghae.

"Kurang ajar!"

Umpat Donghae membuat Yunho cekikikan dan pura-pura memasang wajah tanpa dosanya. "Besok apa aku masih ada jadwal Hyung?"

Donghae kembali duduk dengan emosi yang tentunya masih memuncak. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menghajar wajah porselen artisnya ini,bisa-bisa ia dihajar massa oleh para fans Yunho yang kebanyakan wanita yang terlalu tergila-gila pada anak itu.

"Seperti biasa. Jadwalmu selalu padat" Singkat dan padat.

Jawaban yang sedikit membuat Yunho kecewa. Rasanya sangat melelahkan menjadi artis terlebih lagi bulan depan ia akan menjalani syutingnya. Seketika Yunho tersenyum miring saat mengingat lawan mainnya didrama itu. Ya wanita cantik.

"Pulanglah. Dan segera istirahat"

Yunho mengangguk dan berlalu menuju ruang ganti. Ingat,wajahnya masih tertempeli bedak tebal.

"Ya!"

Yunho terhenti.

"Wae hyung?"

"Bantu Jaejoong membawa pakaianmu bodoh. Apa kau tidak lihat?"

Jari Donghae menunjuk kearah Jaejoong yang terlihat sedang sibuk melipat dan memasukan baju Yunho yang banyak bagaikan seorang pakaian wanita. Ck,melelahkan.

"Aku akan membantunya nanti"

Donghae tak percaya akan jawaban Yunho. Bahkan Yunho berjalan meninggalkannya tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan membantu Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho duduk dikursi penumpang dengan Jaejoong yang menyetir mobil. Memang benar. Sesuai dengan kenyataan bahwa Yunho majikan dan Jaejoong dibawahnya. "Besok pagi jangan menganggu waktu tidurku lagi"

"Ye"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Kau tahu bukan tidur adalah waktu yang sangat berharga bagiku. Jarang-jarang sekali malam hari aku bisa tertidur layaknya manusia normal"

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi. Yunho pun ikut mengangguk menyimpulkan jika Jaejoong paham. "Apa kau tipe wanita pendiam?"

Sepasang doe Jaejoong mengarah ke kaca yang menggantung diatas untuk melihat Yunho. "Tidak juga. Hanya saja saya masih belum terbiasa" Yunho mengangguk.

"Masuk akal. Besok adalah fanmeeting. Kuberitahu kau untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat fans ku marah."

"Ne Yun."

Apa itu? Jaejoong menyadari kesalahannya. Apa-apaan ia memanggil Yunho semanis itu? Yun? Aish yang benar saja. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dan menutup matanya berusaha agar tidak lagi melupakannya. "Panggilan yang manis"

 _ **CKIT!**_

"Gwaenchana?" Ujar Yunho yang sedikit kaget ketika mobil tiba-tiba mengerem. "Maafkan aku" ucap Jaejoong sedikit gugup akan yang trlah dilakukannya ditambah dengan detak jantungnya yang membuatnya semakin kikuk.

mwo? Jaejoong tidak percaya akan apa yang didengar gendang telinganya tadi. Apa maksud Tuannya itu? Tidak mungkin jika Yunho... ah tidak. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ya Tuhan apa ini awal yang baik? Entahlah.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **Oke fix ini gaje-_- iya kan? Wkwk. Maaf update lama dan kaya gini. Kurang puas/? IYA!** **ejaannya masih amburadul jadi silahkan saran.**

 **Okedeh makasih semuanya yang udah voment dichap 1 kemarin. Semoga sedikit menghibur/?**

 **.THANK YOU.**


	3. Chapter 3

MY STUPID ASSISTANT

.

.

.

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Lee Donghae

Etc.

Warning :

.EJAAN BELUM SEMPURNA.

Pagi ini Jaejoong sedang sibuk menata meja makan,hampir satu meja penuh dengan piring-piring makanan. Berbagai menu sebagian tersaji dimeja makan tanpa menyadari jika hanya Yunho saja yang akan memakannya. Jaejoong memang sangat suka memasak terlebih lagi isi kulkas yang serba ada,karena hal itulah Jaejoong berhasil membuat banyak makanan.

TING!

Ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi dan menampilkan sebuah pesan dari Donghae,

'Jae,hari ini Yunho ada jadwal fanmeeting jam 9 pagi. Jangan lupa ganggu tidurnya dan jangan terlambat.'

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya setelah membaca pesan dari Donghae. Dan membalasnya,

Tapi Yunho bilang ia tidak mau diganggu tidurnya.

Dilain tempat Donghae yang mendapatkan balasan dari Jaejoong hanya menatap layar ponsel itu heran. Kenapa Jaejoong sangat menuruti Yunho atau mungkin bocah ini bodoh?

'Jangan bangunkan terlalu pagi cukup kau bangunkan jam 7'

Jaejoong mengangguk paham,saat ini waktu masih menunjukan jam 6 pagi. Jadi 1 jam lagi ia harus membangunkan Yunho sebelum sarapannya dingin. Tapi memang benar,saat ini ia sudah selesai masak dan masakannya akan dimakan satu jam kedepan tetap saja akan dingin juga nanti.

Ah bodohnya!

Kenapa ia harus bangun terlalu pagi tadi? Rutuk Jaejoong menyesali tindakannya. Jaejoong pun mengambil semangkuk nasi dan mulai duduk dimeja makan,lebih baik ia sarapan terlebih dahulu agar ia dapat melalui hari ini dengan tenaga. Jaejoong sarapan dengan headset yang terpasang dikedua telinganya,ia makan sambil mendengarkan musik.

Saking terfokusnya dengan acara makannya,Jaejoong tak menyadari jika Yunho sejak tadi menatapnya ditangga. Mata musangnya menatap Jaejoong datar "Kau sengaja tidak membangunkanku?" ujar Yunho ketika kedua kakinya masih menuruni tangga.

"..." Yunho mengangkat alisnya.

"Kim Jaejoong?"

"..."

Ah.

Yunho tak melihat jika telinga Jaejoong tersumbat oleh kabel,pantas saja ia diabaikan. Dan lagi Yunho menatap meja makan yang penuh makanan itu,apa Jaejoong berpikir ia beruang akan memakan makanan sebanyak ini? Tangan Yunho menarik kabel itu langsung mendapatkan tatapan kesal dari Jaejoong.

"Oh. Sarapan tanpa membangunkanku"

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya,ia bangun dari duduknya dan kembali lagi dengan semangkuk nasi untuk Yunho "Maafkan aku. Aku berniat membangunkanmu jam 7 nanti,tapi ternyata kau bangun lebih awal"

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho dan mendudukannya "Makanlah" Jaejoong pun mengambil makanannya dan menaruh ditempat cuci piring. "Kenapa kau masak banyak sekali? Apa kau kira aku memakan sebanyak ini?" Yunho bertanya.

"Aku lupa jika hanya kau yang akan sarapan,aku terlalu bersemangat" jawab Jaejoong yang berdiri disamping Yunho sambil sesekali menyumpitkan lauk untuk Yunho.

"Lalu akan kau apakan makanan ini?"

"bolehkah aku membawanya ke tempat fanmeeting mu? Aku akan memberinya pada para staff"

Yunho mengangguk tanda setuju.

"kau harus berangkat jam 8 karena fanmeeting dimulai jam 9" ucap Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu,lebih baik kau menyiapkan air untukku mandi" titah Yunho disela-sela kunyahanya. Jaejoong pun menaruh sumpitnya dan berlalu menuju kamar Yunho untuk melakukan tugasnya.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam yang diketahui milik Yunho sudah terparkir teratur debasement sebuah gedung bertingkat 7 dimana tempat itu adalah tempat Yunho untuk berjumpa dengan ratusan atau bahkan ribuan fansnya. Dapat Yunho dengar suara riuh dari para penggemarnya dilantai dasar,Yunho masuk menuju ruang tat arias dengan Jaejoong dibelakangnya sambil menenteng tas penuh dengan peralatan Yunho.

Yunho duduk dikursi yang sudah bertuliskan namanya dan para staff mulai mengerubungi Yunho untuk menyiapkan penampilan Yunho. Jaejoong menaruh tas besar itu diatas meja disamping alat make up,Jaejoong duduk disofa merah memanfaatkan waktu untuk beristirahat sebentar. Jangan anggap reme,walaupun hanya membawa satu tas tapi sungguh jika kau membawanya bisa dipastikan hanya keluhan lah yang keluar dari bibirmu.

"Kim Jaejoong"

Jaejoong terbangun sigap ketika suara berat Yunho memanggilnya,pantatnya yang sedang menikmati empuknya sofa pun langsung beranjak bangun dan menghampiri Yunho.

"Siapkan baju untukku" titah Yunho ketika dirasanya Jaejoong sudah berada didekatnya. "Arraseo" Jaejoong melangkah pergi menghampiri tas yang dijinjingnya tadi,membukanya dan mengambil sepasang pakaian itu dan kembali menghampiri Yunho.

"ini,"

Jaejoong menyerahkan pakaian tersebut.

"Ige mwoya?" Tanya Yunho dengan tatapan musangnya yang tak mengerti. "Jangan katakana jika kau salah membawa?"

Jaejoong menatap horror Yunho lalu bergantian dengan ditatapnya tas jinjingan tadi. Menyadari kesalahannya Jaejoong berlari mengambil tas itu dan membawanya. "Ah Yunho! Maafkan aku"

Yunho menggeram kesal. Waktunya tinggal 15 menit lagi dan Yunho hanya memakai sweater abu dengan setelan celana hitam. Ah sial,mana mungkin ia keluar dengan busana yang tak ada seninya seperti ini? Ia tidak mungkin memakai baju yang ada ditas itu karena itu pakaian khusus pemotretan setelah ini.

"Yunho maafkan aku"

"Aish. Benar-benar menyusahkan!" ucapan Yunho yang terbilang sangat tidak sopan itu berhasil membuat Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya ingin menangis. Jaejoong menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya. "Yunho-ssi sekarang waktunya" Yunho hanya mendesah pasrah ketika salah satu staff memberitahunya agar segera memulai acara fanmeeting nya.

Yunho pun keluar diiringi dengan teriakan khas penggemar wanita yang seketika dapat memekakan telinga para pengunjung,Yunho hanya memasang wajah menawannya dengan senyuman lebar menyapa para fansnya. Sesekali membungkukan tubuhnya pada para reporter yang memang selalu berkumpul. Jepretan kamera sangat terasa ketika Yunho keluar,sesekali Yunho melambaikan tanganya dan terus tersenyum lebar membuat siapapun pasti akan mengecap cepat Yunho sebagai miliknya.

Yunho duduk ditempat yang telah disediakan,para fans terus berteriak menggemakan nama Yunho tanpa berniat sedetikpun untuk mengheningkan keadaan.

"Halo. Apa kabar kalian?" ucap Yunho membuat para fans semakin menggila.

"Baik?" Yunho mengangguk-ngangguk imut.

"Apa kalian datang kesini dengan cinta?" lagi,teriakan fans semakin mengeras.

"NE!" jawaban serentak para fans.

Yunho tertawa pelan,

"Baiklah. Simpan cinta kalian itu sampai aku tak bisa lagi menampungnya" ucap Yunho dengan kedipan matanya. Ya Tuhan,bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suara Yunho saja membuat seisi gedung bagaikan ledakan bom dan ditambah kedipan? Silahkan tutup telinga kalian jika tidak ingin membuat gendang telinga kalian berdengung.

.

.

.

Jaejoong masih termenung dengan kesalahannya hari ini,dirinya bahkan tak ada semangat lagi untuk menghadapi hari ini. Yunho pasti marah padanya karena ia telah mengacaukan penampilannya yang pastinya akan menjadi pusat perhatiannya nanti. Mana ada seorang actor seperti Yunho menghadiri acara tersebut dengan pakaian seperti itu? Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Donghae yang memang baru datang tidak mengetahui jika tadi sempat terjadi masalah,dan bersyukur kalau Donghae tidak ikut mengomelinya. Jaejoong mengintip Yunho dibelakang panggung,Jaejoong sempat terbengong ketika melihat banyak sekali orang yang menyaksikan Yunho dan bahkan para reporter sudah mencapai 3 baris didepan panggung.

Jaejoong merasa malu jika ia menjadi Yunho yang faktanya hanya memakai pakaian yang sangat-sangat tidak cocok dipakai oleh selebritas seperti Yunho. Namun Jaejoong sedikit terkagum ketika Yunho terus tersenyum dan berinteraksi dengan fansnya tanpa sedikitpun membahas busananya. Wajahnya yang tampan memang benar-benar mengalihkan semua pasang mata.

Jaejoong akui,Yunho memang sangat tampan walaupun hanya dengan pakaian seperti itu ditambah lagi dengan kilatan kamera milik paparazzi yang membuat Yunho semakin bersinar.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terlihat kikuk ketika Yunho berjalan menuju backstage,karena masalah tadi Yunho terlihat sama sekali tak berniat menyapanya atau bahkan hanya sekedar melirik pun Yunho enggan. Jaejoong bingung tentu saja.

"Yunho,besok kau mulai syuting drama" Donghae datang dengan buku penuh lembaran itu dan menyerahkannya pada Yunho.

Ya. Naskah dramanya.

"Besok kau harus datang ke pertemuan para pemain dan kru" tambah Donghae.

Yunho hanya mengangguk, membuat Donghae yang disebelah mengangkat alisnya heran. "Kau kenapa Jung?"

"Baca sendiri!" Dengan cepat Yunho memberikan sebuah tab kearah Donghae. Terlihat tulisan hitam tebal tertera dilayar tab selebar 5 inch tersebut,Donghae yang memang orang yang penuh rasa ingin tahu langsung membacanya.

 _ **'SEORANG AKTOR PAPAN ATAS DENGAN SETELAN BAJU LAMANYA'**_

 _ **'JUNG YUNHO. ADAKAH YANG INGIN MENJADI STYLISH NYA?'**_

 _ **'PAKAIAN TERBARU YANG DIPAKAI AKTOR TAHUN INI'**_

 _ **'DENGAN PAKAIAN KLASIK,JUNG YUNHO BERANI TAMPIL BEDA DIHADAPAN PARA FANS'**_

 _ **'WAJAH TAMPAN DAPAT MENGALIHKAN DUNIA'**_

 _ **Dll.**_

Donghae paham sekarang. Yunho memang tipe orang yang sangat menjaga imejnya sebagai seorang artis didunia hiburan,tekadnya selalu ingin menjadi salah satu artis yang terbaik. Tapi kini imej yang selalu dijaganya sedikit tercemar hanya karena pakaian yan dipakainya.

"Maafkan aku..." lirih Jaejoong menyadari karena kesalahannya lah berbagai artikel buruk tersebar. Yunho yang mendengarnya pun hanya mendecih kearah Jaejoong,raut wajahnya benar-benar tak bersahabat. Langkah kakinya pun terdengar arogan ketika tubuhnya bangun dan melangkah pergi dari ruangan tersebut yang suasanya sedikit suram.

Donghae menoleh kearah Jaejoong dan melihatnya sedang menunduk. "Jaejoong-ah bereskan semua dan kembalilah"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya "Kembali? Eodi?"

"Apartemen Yunho bodoh" jelas Donghae yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit mendegus sebal. "Bukankah Yunho masih ada jadwal? Kenapa aku pulang?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Oh. Kau berani menghadapi seorang beruang yang sedang marah?"

Jaejoong menunduk lagi,

"Baiklah,aku pulang"

.

.

.

Suara ketikan password apartemen terdengar dari dalam ruangan,Jaejoong yang sejak tadi hanya duduk dengan sebuah novel dikedua tangannya. Ia bangun dari duduknya ketika mendengar suara tersebut dan menghampiri pintu. Apa itu Yunho?

Benar saja. Seketika wujud Yunho terlihat jelas didepan mata,Jaejoong hanya diam dan menatap Yunho takut.

"Apa kau hanya akan berdiri terus disana?" Jaejoong gelagapan ketika suara Yunho menyapa gendang telinganya. "Siapkan aku makan" lanjut Yunho dan langsung dilaksanakan. Yunho duduk dikursi diiringi dengan ditaruhnya piring penuh nasi tersebut.

"Yunho.."

Yunho yang sedang mengunyah pun hanya menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jaejoong sebagai jawaban. "Maafkan aku. Aku janji ini yang terakhir kali " ujar Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan ucapanmu itu"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku memaafkanmu" ucap Yunho sambil mengunyah,Jaejoong yang mendengarnya melebarkan senyumannya. Lega sekali mendengar ampunan maaf dari sang beruang(?) Berbagai pikiran buruk sejak siang tadi selalu Jaejoong pikirkan jika Yunho tak memaafkannya dan yang paling ia takut adalah jika Yunho akan memecatnya,tapi kini itu semua sirna.

"Apa makanannya enak?" Tanya Jaejoong ketika dilihatnya Yunho sangat lahap memakan makan malamnya. Jaejoong menunggu jawaban dari Yunho yang sibuk mengunyah,rasanya seperti seorang istri yang menanya pada suaminya tentang rasa masakannya dan Jaejoong tak berani menghayalkannya lebih jauh.

Lalu Yunho mengangguk jika ia sangat menikmati masakan Jaejoong dan itu adalah jawaban yang diinginkannya. Jaejoong tersenyum,hatinya merasa senang sekali ketika seseorang menikmati masakannya terlebih lagi jika orang lain yang menyukainya. Biasanya yang memakan masakan Jaejoong hanyalah ibu dan adiknya saja. Tetapi ini rasanya berbeda.

"Apakah kau besok akan syuting drama?"

"Bisakah kau diam dan biarkan aku menikmati semua ini dengan tenang?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Benar juga,sedari tadi dirinya selalu bertanya pada Yunho yang keadaannya yang sedang mengunyah makanan. Sangat tidak baik jika berbicara ketika makan.

"Habiskan saja" ucap Jaejoong dan kakinya melangkah keruang tv dan melanjutkan membaca novelnya tadi. Seperti kebanyakan wanita lainnya,Jaejoong juga menyukai sebuah novel dengan genre romantis dan berbagai drama ataupun film yang bertema cinta. Namun Jaejoong akui jika ia juga ingin merasakan jatuh cinta dan mempunyai pasangan. Tapi ia tidak berharap lebih,karena ia sadar jika dirinya hanya gadis miskin dengan pakaian seadanya dan Jaejoong tak mampu jika hanya untuk membeli alat make up,kecantikan Jaejoong tertutup oleh pakaian tomboynya. Dan Jaejoong beranggapan jika laki-laki di Korea sangat menyukai wanita yang feminim tidak tomboy sepertinya.

Yunho yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya langsung meminum air dan mengelap sedikit noda yang berada disudut bibirnya. Matanya tak sengaja melihat Jaejoong yang sedang membaca novel dengan raut wajah terlihat senang,senyumannya terlihat sangat manis menurut Yunho. Rambutnya yang tak diikat membuatnya terlihat cantik dan tak lama raut wajah itu berubah menjadi sedikit murung akibat suasana novel tersebut. Jantung Yunho berubah sedikit aneh ketika bola matanya bertemu langsung dengan bola mata Jaejoong,wajah polos Jaejoong membuat Yunho tak berkutik dan terus memandangnya.

Dengan cepat Yunho mengedipkan matanya yang memutuskan kontak mata diantara keduanya. Yunho berdiri dari duduknya disaat Jaejoong datang menghampirinya. "Apa sudah selesai?" Jantung Yunho masih terus berdegup saat dirasa kedua matanya selalu ingin melihat Jaejoong.

"Ya." Jawabnya cepat dan sedikit gugup,namun Jaejoong tak menyadarinya. "Kau ingin mandi atau langsung istirahat? Saranku jangan tidur dahulu setelah makan" ucap Jaejoong dengan dirinya yang menuju tempat cuci piring. Yunho yang masih mematung tak sengaja menatap bentuk tubuh Jaejoong yang membuat pikiran liarnya bangun.

Tanpa menunggu lama Yunho membalikan badanya "Aku ingin istirahat dan besok bangunkan aku jam 6 pagi" ucapnya dan memasuki kamar. Yunho bernafas lega ketika dirinya tak berdekatan lagi dengan Jaejoong. Astaga apa ini? Kenapa dirinya menjadi sangat aneh? Siang tadi ia merasa sangat kesal dengan Jaejoong tapi kini? Yunho merasa dirinya selalu memikirkan Jaejoong.

Suara gemericik air masih terdengar karena aktifitas Jaejoong belum selesai. "Huh. Dasar keras kepala,sudah ku ingatkan jika sesudah makan jagan tidur tapi dia tidak memperdulikanku" gerutu Jaejoong. "Apa ia tidak takut ototnya menghilang?" Ujar Jaejoong yang terus berkomentar akan Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap handphonenya ketika ada satu notifikasi pesan. Ia langsung membukanya dan Donghae lah yang mengiriminya pesan.

"Besok bangunkan Yunho lebih pagi,kau hanya perlu menyiapkan ponsel dan dompet Yunho. Jangan lupa kau membawa naskahnya. Jangan melakukan kesalahan lagi"

Jaejoong paham.

"Ya. Aku janji ini yang terakhir kali" balasnya.

"Aku pegang janjimu. Dan harus kau tahu jika menjinakan Yunho sangat sulit,kecuali jika itu ibunya"

Jaejoong tertawa pelan ketika membaca kata terakhir dari Donghae. Seorang Jung Yunho yang terlihat arogan ternyata masih takut dengan ibunya sekalipun. Jaejoong menjadi membayangkan jika Yunho dimarahi ibunya,seperti apa raut wajahnya yang tampan itu?

Jaejoong melihat kearah poster besar Yunho yang tertempel ditembok didepan ranjangnya. Jaejoong sadar jika Yunho adalah laki-laki yang sangat tampan dengan garis wajah khas orang korea dan tatapan matanya yang dapat membuatmu diam dan bonus tambahan bibir sexy berbentuk hati semakin ingin membuatmu memilikinya.

Tak heran jika sebagian besar fans Yunho adalah seorang wanita yang Jaejoong yang sebagai wanitapun mengakui jika Yunho sangat tampan.

Jaejoong tidak sadar jika sedari tadi dirinya tersenyum sendiri sambil kedua mata doenya terus menatap tak bosan kearah poster Yunho.

.

Seperti kebiasaanya. Jaejoong bangun pagi tepatnya jam 5 pagi. Dirinya langsung memasuki kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk hari ini,setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian Jaejoong langsung menuju dapur.

Dilain tempat,tepatnya dikamar Yunho. Yunho terlihat masih menutup matanya dengan ranjang yang sangat berantakan. Tidurnya sedikit terusik karena sedikit terdengar suara berisik dari arah dapur,Yunho berusaha tidak memperdulikannya namun sungguh ini membuatnya kesal karena tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya yang berharga.

Dengan kesal ia bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan keluar. Ia berniat menegur Jaejoong untuk sedikit santai ketika memasak. Namun niatannya itu hilang ketika aroma masakan Jaejoong menyapa penciuman Yunho membuat Yunho seakan lupa dengan amarahnya. Dipikirannya kini hanya ingin segera memakannya.

"Yunho?"

Yunho langsung membuka matanya karena tadi ia sempat menikmati aroma masakan Jaejoong.

"Tepat sekali masakanku sudah siap. Jadi kau bisa sarapan sekarang"

"Tidak. Aku ingin mandi dulu" tolak Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk "Ok. Aku akan menyiapkan keperluanmu untuk syuting nanti" ucap Jaejoong pada angin berhembus karena nyatanya Yunho sudah tak ada ditempat.

Tak lama Yunho kembali dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih segar membuat Jaejoong sedikit gugup. Sungguh Jaejoong tak pernah berdekatan dengan pria tampan dan bahkan pria tampan itu adalah seorang artis. Tanpa disuruh Yunho langsung memakan sarapannya tanpa menunggu Jaejoong mempersilahkannya. Jaejoong pun ikut duduk dan sarapan bersama,sebenarnya ia lebih baik sarapan sendiri tetapi inilah salah satu perintah Yunho.

"Apa kau hanya mempunyai sweater dan jeans?"

Jaejoong berhenti mengunyah. "Ne?"

"Apa kau tak memiliki pakaian yang lain?"

Jaejoong hanya menatap kearah Yunho dengan diam,apa maksud pria ini? Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Aku tanya,apa kau hanya memakai sweater setiap harinya?" Ok. Jaejoong paham,Yunho berkomentar tentang gaya pakaiannya yang terlihat itu-itu saja. Ia memang berganti sweater setiap hari dengan berbagai warna tapi mungkin menurut Yunho ia hanya memakai sweater dan sweater lagi.

"Setiap hari aku memang hanya memakai sweater dan jeans. Kenapa?"

Yunho menaruh sendoknya. "Kau tahu banyak pakaian wanita diluar sana yang bermacam-macam bentuk dan kau hanya memakai sweater?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Lagipula aku nyaman memakainya. Dan aku tidak suka jika memakai rok pendek" Yunho sedikit sedih ketika mendengar jika Jaejoong tidak suka memakai rok dan harus kalian tahu jika Yunho menyukai wanita yang memakai rok pendek karena menurutnya wanita yang seperti itu akan terlihat lebih cantik bukan berarti dirinya bermata keranjang.

"Apa alasanmu tidak suka memakai rok?"

"Aku merasa jika aku memakai rok semua mata lelaki melihat kearahku. Dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman"

Benar juga. Yunho setuju dengan itu,dirinya pun kerap kali menatap wanita yang memakai rok pendek.

"Aku tidak terlalu memntingkan penampilan"

Yunho mengangguk. Ia tahu jika Jaejoong tipe wanita yang tomboy dan kenapa dirinya ingin melihat Jaejoong mengubah tampilannya menjadi sedikit feminim ketika menatap wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat cantik dengan rambutnya yang diikat. Wajah mungilnya dengan proporsi mata doe,hidung mancung dan bibir berwarna pink alami membuat Yunho meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Kau tahu kau asistenku sekarang. Belilah baju dan berpakaian sedikit stylish"

"Untuk apa? Bukankah hanya kau yang seharusnya berpenampilan menarik?"

"Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja kau juga harus terlihat cantik,aku tidak mau menanggung malu jika aku mempunyai seorang asisten dekil sepertimu"

"Berani sekali kau mengataiku" ucap Jaejoong dengan kepalan ditangannya yang bersiap melayangkan pukulannya kearah Yunho.

"Ikuti perintahku atau kupecat kau!" Ucap Yunho penuh penekanan. Dan Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas tak suka.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berada dilokasi syuting Yunho. Banyak para kru yang masing-masing menyiapkan barang untuk drama,beberapa pemain juga sudah stand by ditempat make up. Jaejoong dengan tas kulit milik Yunho menempel pada punggungnya terus mengikuti Yunho. Pasalnya mereka berdua sedang mencari ruangan hanya untuk sekedar menaruh barang.

Terlihat Donghae yang sedang duduk santai ketika Yunho memasuki ruang bertuliskan Jung Yunho tersebut. "Aku kira kau akan terlambat lagi" ujar Donghae.

"Silahkan kau lakukan pertemuan dengan para pemain dan kru disebelah sana" titah Donghae.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan menuju ruangan tersebut. Beberapa kali Yunho membungkukan kepalanya,tanda hormat pada orang-orang yang berada disana sesekali memamerkan senyumannya pada para pemain yang lain. Dan Yunho sedikit terkejut ketika melihat lawan mainnya yang berbeda dengan yang ia tanda tangani diawal kontrak.

"Kwon BoA-ssi?" Wanita yang dipanggil BoA tersebut hanya tersenyum kearah Yunho. Dan yang disenyumi hanya terdiam bingung. Mengabaikan sedikit rasa penasarannya Yunho langsung duduk ketika salah seorang mengatakan jika acara perkenalan dimulai.

"Perkenalkan,Kim Yoon Suk imnida. Saya adalah produser film ini"

"Yoon Seo Jung imnida,penulis naskah drama. Mohon kerja samanya"

Setelah beberapa saat sesi perkenalan,inilah saatnya Yunho untuk menanyakan tentang lawan mainnya. Yang benar-benar menipu dirinya,dan Yunho sedikit tidak setuju dengan lawan mainnya dan ia berusaha bersikap profesional. Dan ia akan mencobanya. Yunho memang sengaja menerima drama ini karena Yoona,sebab ia pernah melakukannya sekali dan ya Yunho menyukai aktingnya yang hanya sekali take membuat Yunho tak perlu berlama-lama dilokasi. Itulah yang Yunho pikirkan jika akting bersama Yoona.

"Jeoseonghamnida. PD-nim bisakah anda memberitahu saya tentang Kwon BoA. Bukankah dalam naskah saya bermain peran dengan Im Yoona?"

Sang produser sedikit membungkukan badannya singkat kearah Yunho. "Maafkan kami Yunho-ssi. Yoona tidak dapat mengambil tawaran ini karena dirinya lebih dulu telah terikat kontrak drama lain. Dan ya,kami melakukan polling dengan beberapa kru jika BoA-ssi yang memiliki suara terbanyak"

Yunho berusaha memahami. Walaupun ia merasa seperti ditipu,tapi ia berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Dan ia berharap jika wanita ini bisa melakukan perannya dengan baik.

"Baiklah. Saatnya memulai syuting hari ini. Silahkan bersiap-siap!"

"Ne!" Ucap kompak para kru.

Yunho langsung menuju ruang ganti dan sedikit memoles wajahnya. Yunho melihat sekilas Jaejoong dari pantulan kaca yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan keperluannya tersenyum. Jaejoong terlihat... cantik dengan pakaian baru yang dibelikan Yunho tadi pagi. Jeans hitam dan blouse putih yang dimasukan kedalam jeansnya dan bahkan Jaejoong memakai lipbalm yang membuatnya semakin cantik. Yunho tersenyum lagi.

Saat ini Yunho sudah memulai syutingnya. Sesekali Jaejoong membantu mengipasi Yunho dan mengelap keringatnya,mengambilkan minum dan sebagainya. Jaejoong sedikit tidak suka jika melihat Yunho berdekatan dengan lawan mainnya. Tapi Jaejoong hanya diam memperhatikan,

"Jaejoong!" Panggil Yunho.

Jaejoong berlari kecil menghampiri Yunho, "ada apa?"

"Tolong kau ambilkan ponselku"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Kembali lagi dengan ponsel hitam ditangan kananya. "Ambilkan aku air" titah Yunho lagi,Jaejoong hanya menuruti perintah Yunho dan mengambilnya.

"Ini"

Yunho mengambilnya dan langsung meneguknya rakus. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih diam menunggu perintah apa lagi yang akan dilayangkan Yunho padanya,namun ketika Yunho sedang duduk dan sedikit menghafal naskah datang BoA menghampiri Yunho dan duduk disampingnya tanpa memperdulikan Jaejoong yang sedang disamping Yunho menjadi sedikit bergeser menjauh.

"Yunho-ssi bisakah kita bertukar nomor?" Tanyanya to the point. Jaejoong masih memperhatikan keduanya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Akan lebih mudah bagi kita untuk memperdalam chemistry. Dan aku bisa menanyakan pendapatmu lewat pesan"

"Bukankah lebih baik langsung latihan dilokasi? Kenapa harus bertukar nomor?" Yunho sengaja memutar balikan pertanyaannya. Setahu Yunho bertukar ponsel dengan lawan main memang penting tapi alasan BoA lah yang menurutnya tak masuk akal.

Dengan tak sopannya BoA mengambil ponsel hitam Yunho dari tangannya. Dan ini membuat Yunho heran,wanita ini agresif sekali. Membuatnya sedikit tidak suka,ponsel adalah privasi pribadi dan BoA mengambilnya tanpa ijin dari Yunho.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Thanks" ujar BoA setelah yang diinginkannya sudah didapat. Yunho hanya menatap kepergian BoA dengan tatapan datar.

"Yunho-ssi segera stand by" suara para kru membuat Yunho bangun dari duduknya dan melemparkan ponselnya kearah Jaejoong yangvotomatis membuatnya berteriak heboh ketika tangannya hampir tak dapat mencapai ponsel milik Yunho itu. Tapi akhirnya ia mendapatkannya.

.

Langit malam mulai menggantikan matahari sejak 6 jam yang lalu. Jam sudah menunjukan tengah malam dan Yunho baru sampai diapartemennya. Hanya beberapa jam lagi waktu akan menunjukan pagi hari. Jaejoong yang terlihat lelah pun langsung memasuki kamarnya dan tidur,besok masih banyak jadwal yang akan dijalani Yunho.

Sama halnya dengan Jaejoong,Yunho pun langsung memasuki kamarnya dan mengumpat ketika dilihatnya kamar miliknya masih terlihat berantakan seperti tadi pagi. Apa Jaejoong tidak merapikannya? Ah ia ingin marah tapi sungguh ia tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk itu. Lebih baik ia tidur dan menyimpan amarahnya untuk besok pagi.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **Tetep gaje yakan**

 **Hayo siapa yang nunggu apdet ff ini yang lama bgt?** **maaf sekali lagi.**

 **Segini dulu aja ya(?) Dan makasih banyak yang sudah koment dichapter sebelumnya. Silahkan komen/koreksi tentang cara penulisan saya^^ itu sangat membantu.**

 **THANK YOU**


End file.
